Destiny
By: Icewish (Note to Icy: Tweak timeline so it makes sense and add clear paragraphs) Warning/Intro/Inspiration: Icy has no idea what happens after you get thrown in jail, she has never been to or even seen one with her own eyes, and no one in her close family has ever been arrested before (She did learn about the Miranda Rule the other day and such, and how police officers need an arrest warrant, et cetera, but it would all be too long an complicated to put in the fanfic). She has also no idea what happens when you get drunk, 'cause she's never been drunk before and never will (God, she can't even stand to be in the same room with the stuff). She also does not know when the first Warriors book was published, nor does she care because it will ruin the story. Icy has also almost completely forgotten the plot details of the first few books, and WILL NOT re-read them to write this fanfic, so minor events will be added/deleted. This is also an anti-bully fanfic, which means Icy IS NOT supporting bullying, even though it may seem like that in the beginning. Icy hates the very thought of being very mean to people on purpose. So if your the bully: Stop. Being. A. Jerk. If you are being bullied at school or whatever: Tell an adult (Most likely a teacher, but a make sure it's a teacher that you can trust), if they don't respond annoy them 'till they help you, and tell your parents. DON'T WAIT! It just get's worse, and Icy learned it the hard way. Also, Icy never used a single curse word in this fanfic. The word was cut off right before he or she finished it, and that shouldn't count, right? More about bullying: A boy commited suicide last year in my school disctict. He was bullied so often and violently because he was gay that he was afriad to go to school. It got so bad, that he would rather die then put up with this bullying, so he took his own life. Chapter 1 Emily: Emily Hirsh, age six. I lived with my parents and younger brother, Jake, until June 3, 2010. It was my sixth birthday, and we were all sitting around the kitchen table eating my birthday cake, except for Jake, who got it all over his face and clothes rather than eating it. That's when it happened, a man broke into our house. He was carrying a pistol, and shot my parents and my baby brother. I escaped through a open window, and ran to the house next to me. They let me in and I called 911. When the police came, the murderer had already left. He stole my mother's jewelry and my father's wallet, but what he really stole was my family and my peace of mind. That day will mentally scar me for the rest of my life... William: William King, age seventeen. On June 3, 2010, I made the worst decision in my entire life. I was at this party with my "friends", and some kid brought alcohol. I didn't want to drink it, but my "friends" forced me to. Surprisingly, no one called the cops. Once the party was over, I was, um, really drunk. I couldn't find my phone, so I got in my car. Don't ask me what the heck I was thinking. I started driving. My vision blurred and I crashed the car. The rest of the night was nothing but a blur of light and sound. Ashley: Ashley Jones, age eighteen. On June 3, 2010 I was boarding a plane to Scotland. I was accepted to the University of St Andrews to study marine biology. I have been in the International Baccalaureate program in my local high school and have strait A's in all my classes. All that keeps me from my dream now is a long flight to Scotland, and of course, several years of college. The plane took off. It was late at night, but you could see all the little lights given off by houses and cars and such. It was several hours in to the flight when I heard "Passengers, please put on your oxygen masks." They drooped down from overhead. Right after I put mine on the captain said "Flight 3-18 is going down, please remain clam." Chapter 2 Emily: I was sent to stay with my aunt and uncle. They hate each-other, but they refuse to get a divorce. They fought day and night and day and night for as long as anyone could remember. I retreated to my room were I found books to be my savior. I read the Chronicles of Narnia, Harry Potter, and any other books that I could find. Some of the books were hard for me to understand because I'm only six. I was searching through the massive bookshelves in my spare room when I came across a book titled Warriors: Into The Wild. My mother read this to me and my brother when she was still alive. I loved how she would make a different voice for all the characters and make them come alive from the black and white sheets of paper. It felt like I was in the actual book and I was watching little Rusty go from Firepaw, to Fireheart, and then the noble Firestar. We never finished the last book. She promised on my sixth birthday that we would finish it, but that moment never came nor will it ever. I looked at the book for a few more moments, and then tried to take it out of the bookshelf. As soon as I touched the book, a bright light flashed and I saw no more... William: I woke up in, well, jail. "Great," I said to myself as I sat up from the cold, gray floor. I felt awful, and I was still dizzy. I stood up, but I soon fell to my knees. I felt like vomiting. I pushed myself up against the cold, gray walls to try and get a hold of myself. I was able to stand up. I looked around. There was a small, uncomfortable looking bed, a filthy sink and toilet which provided no privacy, and mostly just gray pieces of concrete and stone. I walked over to the bed, which felt just as hard as the floor of the cell, and I pulled off the covers. The sheets were stained with blood and were littered with holes. But in the center of the bed was a book titled, Warriors: Into The Wild. I remembered that book from sixth grade, and I hated it. I swear that you couldn't take two steps down the school hall without a bunch of squealing girls saying "Firestar this" and "Graystripe that." I picked the book up, but as soon as my fingers touched the cover, I was consumed by a blinding flash of light... Ashley: We landed right in the middle of the freezing waters of the Atlantic Ocean. I was helping evacuate the plane before it sunk beneath the bone-chilling waves. There were many women and young children on the plane, so I helped them into the bright yellow life rafts. The plane was empty. The only ones left on board were the flight attendants and I. I noticed a young girl near the back of the plane. "Mommy! Mommy!" she cried. I tried to get her out of the plane and onto one of the rafts. "No, you get off. I can handle this," said a flight attendant. I nodded. I let the girl get off the plane first, and I noticed she dropped her book titled Warriors: Into The Wild. I picked it up in order to return it to her, but then I saw no more... Chapter 3 Emily: I found myself in a dense, green forest; but the trees seemed very tall, taller than most trees. I looked around and saw two cats next to me; but they were very big cats, they were bigger then me. One was a black tomcat, and the other a blue-gray she-cat. They were both sleeping, and I didn't want to wake them up, because who knows, they could be little girl eating cats. When I began to walk away, I noticed that it felt, um, odd. I stepped into a puddle by accident. In the puddle, I saw a reflection of a white tabby she-cat. I screamed and jumped back. Then I realized, that it was me. "Maybe those other big cats were people too," I said to myself. I walked back to the section of the forest where I saw the two cats. They were awake now, and they were yelling and screaming at each-other. "What do you mean that you have no idea how we got here, you stupid cat!" shouted the black tom. "Stupid cat?" hissed the blue-gray she-cat. "I'll show you who's the stupid cat!" She slid out her claws. The tomcat growled and said "Oh yeah! Well how about you just shut up you, dumb bit-" "Um, excuse me," I said. They both turned around to face me. "What?" snarled the black tom, bitterly. Th she-cat narrowed her eyes at the black cat and hissed. "What is it, little kitty-cat?" she asked, much nicer than the tom. "Um," I said, not knowing how to put my thoughts into words. "Were you people too?" I then asked. The two cats looked at each-other for a while, and then the she-cat looked at me. For a second I thought she was going to call me crazy, but then she said "Yes, as a matter of fact we were." "Hey! You!" shouted a voice. We turned around to see three cats. "Get off of ThunderClan territory!" hissed a silver tabby tom with black stripes. William: I felt a hiss rise in my throat, which was weird, because being a human I've never hissed before in my life. "Longtail," said a gray cat. "Can't you see the tom and the blue-gray she-cat are almost to young to even be warriors, and the little one is barely old enough to be apprenticed." This "Longtail" narrowed his eyes at me and let out a faint hiss. The gray cat was about to speak again, when a calico cat stepped forward. "That's no reason why they should be trespassing, Brindleface," he said. "Um, yes, Redtail," said this "Brindleface." I noticed the calico cat walked up to me and bit the loose skin around my neck. "Hey! Let go of me," I growled. Then I noticed that he was larger and stronger than me. God, it's like stupid third grade all over again. The cats dragged me and the other two back to their "camp" as they call it. They dropped me at this blue cat's feet, er, paws. She turned to look at the calico cat. "Who are these rogues, Redtail?" she asked. "We found them on our territory," he replied. "By the stream," he added. "Hrm," she said as she thought for a moment. Then she let out a small smile. "Get them some freash-kill and a place to sleep," she said. "W-What?" said Redtail. "You heard me, get them some food and a nest," said the blue cat. "But Bluestar!" said the calico cat. "They're filthy rogues, nothing but troublemakers!" Bluestar narrowed her eyes at Redtail. "Maybe I have chosen the wrong deputy, for you question my direct orders," she hissed. Ashley: I just stared at the blue-gray she-cat, completely stunned. I was too shocked to speak; it was like a ten-year-old girl's fantasy. All of a sudden, memories from fifth grade came flooding back into my mind. My friends, Mary and Angela, and I would met in the library after school. We would talk about books and such for at least thirty minutes, and as loud as we wanted too because Mary's mom was the school librarian. But then I remembered what would happen afterwards when we had to start heading home. There was this boy, though I have forgotten his name, who was the school bully. He would always pick on me, and I sadly still remember that; the books being slapped out of my hands, the rumors he would spread, and the constant name calling. Thank God for high-school, because there I never had to see him again. I noticed a tiny dark brown cat pad up to me with three mice in his jaws. He was an apprentice if I recall correctly. "Dustpaw..." muttered the gray and white tabby she-cat who claimed she was once a human. "Here you go!" said the apprentice Dustpaw as he dropped the mice at our paws. "Um, thanks," I said as I looked at the small dead creature. I noticed the black tom was staring at the mouse. He looked up and said "You expect me to eat this shi-" I quickly covered his mouth with my paw. "Um, it's very nice of you to do this. Thank you," I said, somewhat strangely. Bluestar looked at me oddly and said "Your welcome, and you may sleep in the warriors den if you like." Then she padded off. The black tom pushed my paw away. "What was that for?" he hissed. "Are you serious? They're trying to help us and you're just complaining!" I snarled back. I noticed the little she-cat whispered something. "I don't care! She gave me a mouse for crying out! How do expect me to eat that?" he retorted. "Um, excuse me," said the little she-cat in the faintest of voices. "Just shut up! They think you're a cat, not a person!" I growled back. "Excuse me!" shouted the little she-cat right before the black tom could reply. "Look, it's best we stop arguing and find a way to return back to our human form," she said as the black cat and I starred at her in silence. "I've read all the Warriors books before, not counting one... But I know that these cats hate outsiders, especially twolegs, or humans like you and I." There was a slight pause. She looked up at us and looked strait in the eyes. "So we should start working as a team and set our differences," she said. She let out a small smile and happiness seemed to light up her eyes. "I'm Emily, what's your name," she said, holding out her paw for me to shake. "Ashley," I answered as I lightly shook her paw. "And you?" said Emily as she turned to face the black tom. "William," he muttered under his breath, refusing to shake her paw. "William," I thought. That name sounded familiar. Chapter 4 Emily: I was glad William and Ashley stopped fighting, or for at least two seconds. I noticed the sun began to set in the sky, so William and Ashley were able to sleep in the warriors den. I was just about to enter the den when I ran into a big, dark tabby tom. "You can't sleep in here, you're too young," he boomed. I looked up and saw his fiery amber eyes. I gulped. "Tigerclaw..." I whispered. He narrowed his eyes and I backed away slowly. I tripped over something and fell backward. I screamed a little and then a pale ginger she-cat hissed "Hey! Watch where you're going!" I noticed that she was Sandpaw. She let out a small hiss, but then Dustpaw said "Don't be so hard on her, Sandpaw, it's her first day here after all." Sandpaw narrowed her eyes at me. "Fine," she snapped. "But she should still watch where she's going." Dustpaw sighed and padded up to me. "My named Dustpaw, what's yours?" he asked. "Emily," I replied. "Emily Hirsh." Then I realized that cats don't have last names. "But you can just call me Emily," I concluded. "That's a nice name," he said. Sandpaw rolled her eyes. "You can sleep in the apprentice den with us," he said, flicking his tail over to the small den. I nodded. "That would be great, thank you," I replied. He led me to the den and fashioned me a nest. "It's not very good," he said. "But I tried my best." I looked down at the poorly crafted pile of sticks. "It's wonderful," I purred as I laid down. Soon, night fell and the clan retreated to their dens. Sandpaw, and another apprentice whom I recognized, Graypaw, padded into the den. "Who's that?" he asked, pointing to me with his tail. "That's Emily," replied Dustpaw. "She and her friends were invited by Bluestar to stay." "Um, they're not my friends, I hardly know them," I corrected. "Oh," said Dustpaw. There was an awkward moment of silence, until Graypaw said "Well nice to meet ya. I'm Graypaw, apprentice to Lionheart. Apprenticed just a few moons ago, actually, along with my friend, Ravenpaw." He looked around a bit. "As a matter of fact, were is that raspy furball anyways?" he asked. "Training," said Sandpaw. "With Tigerclaw." I gulped. "Tigerclaw," I thought to myself as I shuddered. Then I remembered to tall, looming figure in front of the warriors den. Well, maybe he won't turn out evil here. After all, Dustpaw was never this nice in the books. "H-Here I am," said a skinny black tom as he padded into the den. "Ah, Ravenpaw, there you are! We were just talking about you," said Graypaw happily. (More may or may not be added to this chapter) William: "Four-eyes! Four-eyes!" taunted the other kids. They laughed mockingly at me. "S-Stop," I stuttered, meekly. "Why should I?" retorted one of them. He was the oldest kid in third grade because he was held back for a long time. All the other kids followed him, and he always targeted me so he could bully someone. He pushed me back against the wall and my glasses fell of my face. He stepped on them and I heard the lenses shatter. Tears began to fill my eyes, so I turned away and tried to run, but it was hard to when you are virtually blind without glasses. I stumbled a bit and then I tripped. I fell to my knees and the older kid kicked my side and I fell over. They walked away laughing and I laid there, cringing. After I though they were gone, I felt around the floor for my glasses. I was able to pick them up and examined the damages. It wasn't as bad as I though, but the frame was bent but not unwearable; the right lens was completely gone but the left one was only cracked a little. I tried to put them on, but had to hold them in place to prevent them from slipping. I turned around and saw I was near a door. The sign was very blurry but I could make out "Lundy School Library." I pushed open the door, but noticed the room was dark. "William!" said an alarmed voice as the lights flickered on. "What happened to you?" I noticed that the voice came from the librarian, Ms. Garcia, who was about to leave, for it was after school. I didn't want to tell her what really happened, I was too scared, so I said "I tripped and fell." She got down on her knees so she could see me eye-to-eye. She frowned a bit and said "No William, what really happened." It was a simple statement and not even a hint of a question... My eyes flashed open and I saw the darkness of the den that I was sleeping in. "Just a dream," I said to myself, so quietly no one else could hear. I gazed around the small den. There were several other cats in there, more than last night. I assumed that they had just came back from hunting or something. I stood up once I saw the sun rise. I walked outside of the door and into camp. Ashley: I let out a yawn as I stood up. I noticed that William had left the den, for his new nest was empty. I looked outside the entrance when I heard someone speak. "Hey," it said. I turned around to see Longtail from earlier. He still didn't seem to like me much. "Your friend's outside, if you're looking for him." I wanted you say "That jerk ain't my friend," but I decided to keep my mouth shut. "Thanks," I said, not trying to sound hostile. I walked outside the den's entrance. I saw William sitting outside of the den, his head down. I noticed his ears pricked and he turned is head around, revealing his bright green gaze. He narrowed his eyes a bit and hissed "Oh, what do you want?" "Nothing," I snarled back. "I just wanted to make sure that you were O.K." "Oh, like you give a dam-" His voice was cut off by an ear-piercing shreak. He rose to his paws as the cry sounded off again in the distance. A small brown she-cat ran into camp. "A dog attacked Willowpelt!" she cried, trying to catch her breath. I noticed Bluestar padded out of her den. "Where is she?" she asked the brown cat. "By Sunning Rocks!" replied the cat. Bluestar nodded and said "Redtail, you're in charge. Lionheart, Tigerclaw, and Longtail, come with me." She let out a loud yowl and padded down to the camp exit. Something slammed into me and I fell to the ground with a thud. "Hey!" I hissed as I scrambled to my paws. I noticed what knocked me over was Longtail. "If you're not going to help, than stay out of the way," he replied with a hiss. He ran off with the rest of the cats and into the forest, and then I noticed that a small growl rose in William's throat... Chapter 5 Emily: I let out a yawn an I noticed that I was the only one in the apprentice den. I stood up and looked around. The early morning sunlight filtered through the cracks in the den's roof and warmed my pelt. I padded outside and saw William and Ashley fighting, again. I saw Longtail bump into Ashley and hiss a few words; he left, eyes glaring, and with William growling quietly at him. "Strange," I said to myself. I noticed that he muttered something under his breath then the black tomcat's green eyes found me. He looked upset, so I thought it was best to stay away. William: A growl rose in my throat. "I'll show him," I hissed to myself. I dashed into the forest after the patrol. "William!" hissed Ashley. "Have you gone crazy?" She dashed after me, and soon we saw three dogs attacking the cats. "Help!" shouted a cat. I ran at one of the dogs. I tried to punch the snarling dog in the face, but I couldn't with cat paws. "Scratch it!" shouted Ashley. "No, that's what girl's do!" I growled back. "Scratch it or you die!" hissed Ashley, infuriated. I hissed and unsheathed my claws. I slashed at the dog in the face, and it ran away with it's tail between it's legs. Category:Icewish's Pages Category:Fanfiction